


Christmas Gift Parable

by BullySquadess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Skype Sex, im talking post college and well into their careers, mlsecretsanta2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess
Summary: A spicy Alyanette mlsecretsanta gift for my beloved @abadmeanman <3





	Christmas Gift Parable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abadmeanman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadmeanman/gifts).



“What… is it?”

Marinette sat back on the hotel couch, leather cushions crinkling beneath her pajama pants as she stared down at the nest of pink wrapping paper in her lap. The clock to her left blinked out a stark 6:21 pm, and usually it would be far too early for her to turn in for the night, but a normal sleeping pattern was not a luxury afforded to those with their significant other halfway round the word.

To say Alya had been ecstatic when Marinette had been offered a guest speaker position at the upcoming International Seamstress Convention would be a gross understatement. Ecstatic didn’t even begin to cover the way she’d tackled her girlfriend to the ground in glee. But alas, that joy had waned at the announcement that the convention would be taking place all the way in New York- right before Christmas no less.

Alya’s work with the local news station demanded she be in Paris the second half of December, but that hadn’t stopped the couple from planning the most magical holiday they could pull off.  The past two weeks had been an unceasing parade of hour-long phone calls, flower deliveries, and…

Well, whatever it was Marinette had just unwrapped.

“It’s a back massager!” came Alya’s exuberant reply, the words slightly warped by Skype’s notoriously shitty audio quality. “I know how you get achy after standing all day so I thought this would come in handy. You just strap it to any chair and the little motors run up and down your spine. I used before I sent it and it feels  _really good._ ”

“A back massager,” Marinette repeated, trying not to scream.

She’d fucked up.

Oh shit oh  _God_  had she fucked up.

“You don’t like it, do you?” Alya asked, with an undertone of sorrow that only whisked the concoction of panic/guilt brewing in the pit of Marinette’s stomach.

“What? No! No, no, no it’s perfect! I just…” Marinette forced a harsh breath between her teeth, wondering how in the world she was going to get out of this. “I just… I think I misread our conversation.”

Misread was an understatement here.

In all actuality, Marinette had read, obliterated, then re-written their conversation into an entirely different language, taking Alya’s sultry (to her ears at least) promise to “send her something to make her feel good in her absence” and utterly twisting it to fit her own separation-fueled fantasies. 

Now all she could do was stand by and watch the train wreck.

“What do you-“

Alya stopped up short, eyes narrowing adorably.

“Did you send me a live animal?”

“No,” Marinette groaned piteously, hiding behind her hands.

“It’s not going to like, blast confetti all over my room when I open it will it?”

“No…”

“You’re making me nervous here, Bug.”

Uh, oh. Bug-zoned.

(Alya only referred to Marinette by her pseudonym when she was truly horny or truly suspicious. And she hardly looked to be consumed by lust at the moment.)

“How about you just throw it out and I’ll send you a new gift next week?” Marinette bartered, eyeing the parcel between her fingers as if it contained explosive matter. Which it kinda did. “A better one!”

“No no, now I’m curious,” Alya said, expression mischievous as she tore through the packing tape. “What could you have sent me that’s…”

Marinette’s stomach dropped the moment Alya’s smile did.

“…that’s…”

Alya’s hands stilled above what the store clerk had assured Marinette was “discreet packaging”, pupils blown wide as they read the label of her ill-chosen gift. Marinette felt a blush tear across her face as if it were a living thing, and it took all of three seconds for her to go into full apology mode.

“Okay so  _in my defense_  you told me you would send me something special to make me feel good when you weren’t there to do it and obviously my mind kind of flew into the gutter. It’s just-”

“Marinette.”

“-but I thought we were just being sporadic and sexy! How was I supposed to know you were aiming for all cute and cuddly? You know I-”

“Marineeeetttee…”

“-so I walked into a sex toy shop and asked the saleswoman “Hey! So what do I send my girlfriend who’s a thousand miles away?’ and she gave me that and I bought it and I sent it to you and…”

Marinette trailed off as Alya hoisted her shirt off over her head, her bra following in one swift motion.

“I knew that would shut you up,” Alya snorted, the action making her breasts jiggle in the most distracting, delicious way. Her nipples were already at full attention, pert and dark and just begging to be tasted. Marinette licked her lips.

“You’re… not mad?”

Alya laughed. “How could I be mad? I just got a free sex toy from my lovely girlfriend.” Her expression grew sly. “And now I’m going to show her just how much I love it~”

Marinette’s pulse quickened. “Oh?”

Alya nodded, biting her lip and donning her patented Bedroom Eyes. She rose up onto her knees, just far enough to show off the framilair pair of orange, hand-sewn panties she wore, and Marinette was a  _goner._

“No fair,” she groaned, pressing her thighs together to ease her sudden arousal. “You know you aren’t allowed to wear those unless I’m there to take them off you.”

“Too bad you aren’t here to punish me,” Alya cooed, looking her girlfriend dead in the eye as she deliberated stripped the garment off and reclined back in bed. Marinette hissed.

“You just wait till I get my hands on you Foxy…”

“Oh believe me, I’m counting down the minutes~”

Their foreplay took a pause as Alya wrestled the toy from it’s packaging, and then another, longer pause as she hunted down two AA batteries to power it. Then, because the small, almost inhaler-shaped toy was unlike anything she had in her current arsenal, Alya insisted on reading over the directions beforehand, saying she had no clue how to work anything that wasn’t either A: Phallic or B: Vibrating.

“Okay… ‘Position the air stream directly over the clitoral hood’,” she read off, maneuvering the device between her legs and wiggling till she found the right place. “‘Then use the switch on the handle to-’”

There was a soft click, and Alya  _crumpled_  into herself with a strangled cry.

“Are you alright?” Marinette asked, bewildered. Alya nodded frantically, curls falling falling into her face till she threw her head back with another wrecked moan.

“Fuck that’s good,” she husked, her breathing miraculously labored for someone who’d just started pleasuring themselves. “Fuck… Fuck…”

“Wow,” Marinette marvelled, hungrily watching her girlfriend squirm and pant. She quickly set her laptop down on the couch and shimmied out of her pants, one hand flying to toy with her already hardened nipples as the other teased along the seam of her rapidly-dampening panties. “I should have tried it out before I sent it, huh?”

Alya laughed breathlessly. “You better hurry back to me, Bug. If you stay gone much longer, I can’t guarantee there’ll be any battery left.”

“Four days, babe,” Marinette said, as much a reminder to herself as it was to Alya. “Then you’ve got me all to yourself.”

Alya keened, her hips stuttering forward in a particularly desperate grind, and Marinette echoed her with a curse. Unable to wait any longer, she slid her fingers inside her underwear, immediately finding and massaging her sweet spot.

“I want you now though…” Alya whined, rocking and shaking and generally putting on quite the erotic show for her similarly wound-up girlfriend. “I w-want… mmmm…”

“I know,” Marinette murmured, sharp longing mixing with her fiery lust to create a powerful blend of emotions swirling around her stomach, “I want you too… I love you so much…”

“Show me?” Alya asked, eyes glazed behind her glasses as she hungrily tracked the path of Marinette’s hands. Marinette obliged, using her free hand to shakily angle her laptop’s webcam down to the main event. “Fuck Mari, how are you so beautiful?”

In answer, Marinette spread her legs, pulling her panties aside to display the way her glistening fingers worked against her clit, and Alya shuddered.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Marinette panted, noting the way her girlfriend’s thighs shook, the way her free hand gripped her bed sheets tight. Alya nodded, her hair once again falling across her sweat-slicked forehead. “It’s okay, come on Al… t-together…”

The next half-minute was a blur of heat and need and desperate affection moaned between shallow breaths.  Marinette refused to take an eye off her girlfriend for even a second, and the moment saw Alya’s mouth drop open in a silent scream, she was already tipping over the edge alongside her, clenching tight around her fingers. The two young women reeled for a bit, riding out the sensation, before they both collapsed backwards- Alya onto her bed, and Marinette onto the hotel couch.

“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” Marinette asked through a smile, lazy with the afterglow of her orgasm.

Alya hummed an affirmative. “Even better with you watching.”

“Well, you know how to reach me whenever you need a captive audience.”

“She says smugly, as if she didn’t just cum around her own two fingers,” Alya scoffed.

“Ah-ah,” Marinette said, lifting and licking each digit for emphasis. “Three.”

“I’m losing my edge.”

“Easy to do with no brains.” Marinette narrowed her eyes. “Wait… what time is there?”

“Uuuummm…” Alya said, sheepishly glancing back and forth from her phone to her girlfriend.

“Alya…”

“Maybe like four-ish?”

Marinette tsked. “Shower, the straight to bed missy.”

“Yes ma’am,” Alya chuckled, rolling her eyes. She leaned back in bed, and for a long moment the two women simply stared at one another, enjoying the silence and the stillness and the time together.

(Prolonging their inevitable goodbye.)

“I love you,” Marinette whispered at last, speaking past the sudden lump in her throat.

“I love you more,” Alya echoed, looking just as reluctant to go.

“No you don’t but I’ll let it slide just this once on account of your missing brain.” 

Pushing up her glasses to rub at her watery eyes, Alya choked a laugh, eventually trailing off into a sigh.

“Merry Christmas, Marinette,” she replied, her smile fond. Her expression hopeful. Her voice soft and familiar and all that Marinette loved.

Marinette caught the kiss and held it close to her heart, smiling despite the gentle ache in her chest. “Merry Christmas, Alya. I’ll be home soon.”


End file.
